villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dwight (The Walking Dead)
|goals = *Defect from the Saviors (failed) *Steal Daryl's Crossbow and possesions (succeeded) *Steal Alexandria's supplies *Form an alliance with (succeeded, comic) *Overthrow Negan (succeeded, comic) |type of villain = Right-Hand; Archer; Murderer; Redeemed }} Dwight is a main character, an antagonist, later protagonist, and a survivor who appears in both the Comic Series and TV Series of The Walking Dead. In the Comic Series, he appears as the secondary antagonist of Volume 17: Something to Fear, but throughout Volume 18: What Comes After to Volume 21: All Out War - Part 2, he becomes an anti-hero, and as of Volume 22: A New Beginning, he has becomes one of the main protagonists. In the Television Series, he serves as the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 6 and the tertiary antagonist of Season 7. He is portrayed by in the series. TV Series= Pre-Apocalypse Very little is known about Dwight's life before or after the outbreak started. He married a woman named Sherry and lived in or near the state of Virginia. His grandfather taught him the art of wood carving, which he practiced in his spare time. He was also a blue collar employee. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 Daryl Dixon, Sasha Williams and Abraham Ford are intercepted by a group of survivors apparently led by a man named Wade. When Sasha and Abraham are split from Daryl, they deduce that they were looking for someone else. When Daryl wheels his motorcycle far ahead of the survivors following him into a burnt out forest to hide from them, he walks straight across the road in the other side of the forest. He collapses in fatigue due to his injuries he sustained falling off his motorcycle. When he gets up and decides to try and find the others, he walks past several charred corpses, some still undead. As he gets closer into the heart of the forest he hears noises. He hides his motorcycle and vest under a fallen tree branch and finds two women, Honey and Tina, who proceed to tell Daryl: "You found us." and "We earned what we took." As he hears a noise behind him Daryl turns around and Dwight knocks him out. As Daryl is tied up against a tree, Dwight (who referred himself as "D") is keeping an eye on him until the next morning when he forces Daryl to get up and move via gunpoint to help look for 'Patty'. Dwight proceeds to accuse Daryl of being one of them. He keeps Daryl at gunpoint and on the move and Dwight proceeds to tell Daryl it was him that burnt the forest down, to kill the nearby walkers, by driving a gas tank along the woods and setting it alight. They soon reach a fuel distribution plant overrun with walkers, when Dwight, Honey and Tina look on in horror and claim that Patty is gone. All three of them are suddenly dampened and Tina says that she'll return to where they came and claims that the others will stop looking. As Tina faints, Daryl uses this as a distraction and grabs the duffel bag with his crossbow and runs into the woods with Dwight shooting at him. He runs far enough into the forest to dive into a small crevice and untie his hands and proceed to try and reach Abraham and Sasha with his walkie-talkie. Just as he catches his breath he hears a nearby walker approaching and struggles to get his crossbow out the duffel, but he does and shoots the walker. But as he does, he looks down at the contents fallen out of the bag and notices a cooler filled with insulin. Tina is a diabetic. He returns to Dwight and the rest and demands Dwight's gun and wood carving, to which he gives Daryl and returns the Insulin. Daryl is about to leave until Wade shows up with several others in cars and begins searching for Dwight and what he took; Honey and Tina. Dwight shouts at Wade, telling him he isn't going back and that his people shouldn't be trusted. Daryl feels guilty and attempts to help them and returns Dwight's gun. Daryl distracts Cam who gets bitten on the arm by a hidden walker. Without any hesitation, Cam asks for it to be cut off there and then, Daryl knows these people are bad news. They then give up the search, with Wade telling Cam, "He only wants ass that's willing." Dwight is surprised at Daryl for helping them because he thought he was one of them. Soon, they stumble across a melted greenhouse. Dwight feels guilty because he burnt the forest down and they knew the people residing there. Tina finds two corpses engulfed in molten glass now hardened. Tina proceeds to cry until they break out and kill Tina, Daryl kills the walkers and Dwight presumably puts her down afterwards. As Dwight is burying Tina, Daryl asks him three questions. When asked how many walkers he has killed, Dwight says a lot, a couple of dozen at least. When asked how many people and why, he responds with none and that when you kill in this world, there's no going back. Satisfied, Daryl invites Dwight and Honey to Alexandria to which they accept. All is well until Dwight holds Daryl at gunpoint again, apologizes and takes his bike and crossbow. After they say they're sorry, Daryl then mutters "You're gonna be." and they ride away on Daryl's motorcycle. A long time later in the show, after the pre-dawn raid led by Rick Grimes on a Savior outpost, a lone Savior named Primo tries to escape on the very same motorcycle that Dwight stole, which Daryl immediately recognizes as his own. Rosita Espinosa shoots Primo off the bike and Daryl tackles him as he tries to flee and beats him into submission. Daryl demands to know where the Primo got the bike. Primo of course, doesn't reveal where he got it from. Dwight reappears after shooting Denise through the eye with a crossbow bolt in the back of the head, off screen. He is seen wearing a jacket and half of his face is burned (suggesting he and his wife were caught and he was punished for running away). He has Eugene captured and threatens to kill him unless Daryl and Rosita hand over their items and lead them to Alexandria. Eugene tells him that his companion, Abraham, is hiding behind some oil cans and Dwight orders his men to search the area. Eugene takes an opportunity and attacks Dwight by biting his crotch. After a gunfight he is able to knock Eugene off of him and drops the crossbow and runs away with some of his men. A day after Denise's death, Daryl goes out to find and kill Dwight, blaming himself for Denise's demise. Glenn, Michonne and Rosita go after him. After Rosita splits from the two of them, Glenn and Michonne are ambushed and captured by Dwight and a few saviors. Some time later, Daryl and Rosita find them gagged next to a group of Saviors resting. Daryl tries to sneak up on the Saviors to save them, but Dwight and another Savior appear behind him and Rosita. Dwight greets Daryl and then shoots him as he turns around, assuring him that he will be fine. A while later, after Rick, Abraham, Sasha, Carl, Aaron, Maggie and Eugene are ambushed and surrounded by a big group of Saviors, Dwight appears and brings out a captured Glenn, Michonne, Rosita and an injured Daryl from a cargo truck. When Glenn tries to intervene Negan from hurting Maggie, Dwight jumps up and subdues him before lining him up again. He is present when Negan beats Abraham with Lucille to death. Season 7 After Negan is finished beating Abraham's head in with Lucille, he offers to kill Daryl as punishment for striking Negan. Negan declines, and he witnesses Glenn suffer the same fate as Abraham. The following morning, he takes Daryl captive and loads him into the truck to be taken to the Sanctuary. Dwight keeps Daryl locked in a dark cell, completely naked with little food. He makes himself an egg sandwich and then cruelly gives Daryl dog food sandwiches as his only food as punishment. Negan offers Dwight an opportunity to have sex with Sherry again, but Dwight declines. Dwight later shoots and kills a former Savior who attempted to leave, not wanting to live with them anymore. He is then strung up on the outside fence of the Sanctuary. He continues to mentally torture Daryl by playing loud annoying music in his cell and hanging a photograph of Glenn's mutilated corpse in his cell, to remind him that he caused his death. After finally breaking Daryl, he brings him to Negan. When Daryl refuses to be apart of the Saviors community, he thrown back into his cell by Dwight. Dwight is later present when the Saviors arrive at Alexandria and take away all their supplies, with Daryl as their slave. Dwight tells Rosita to bring him Daryl's bike because he wants it, and promises to give her hat back if she cooperates. He tells her not to take too long and pours all her water out of her flask, angering Rosita. When she returns with Daryl's bike, he thanks her and gives her hat back to her as his only thank you. He tells Daryl he can have his bike back if he just says one word. When Daryl doesn't respond, Dwight rides off. When Carl Grimes sneaks aboard Negan's truck and kills two men, Dwight tackles him and holds him at gunpoint, but is told to back off by Negan. He witnesses Negan kissing his former wife Sherry, which makes him slightly jealous. He is present when Negan irons the face of Mark, as punishment for having sex with his former girlfriend, who was 'married' to Negan. He heats up the iron and gives it to Negan and watches the same punishment he endured. He is later ordered by Negan to put Daryl back in his cell. Dwight and the Saviors later come across the corpse of a dead Fat Joseph. Dwight runs to Daryl's cell and finds it empty, realizing he has escaped. An angered Dwight finds a note inside the cell, urging Daryl to escape. He is then beaten up by Saviors ordered by Negan as punishment for not watching Daryl. Dwight is locked in the same cell he locked Daryl in and Negan questions Dwight's loyalty. He asks as to whether or not Dwight was the one who let him escape. Dwight assures Negan where his loyalties lie, and Negan orders him to go find Sherry, whom they believe let Daryl escape. Dwight comes across the house him and Sherry were staying at and finds a goodbye note, and a photograph of them before the outbreak. He is saddened at her disappearance and keeps their wedding rings in his cigarette cartridge. He also finds that the handwriting on the note in Daryl's cell is Sherry's, confirming she was the one who unlocked Daryl's cell door. He returns and tells Doctor Carson that he found her and killed her. He slips the note Sherry wrote him into Carson's desk to frame him, which is found by Negan. Dwight later heats up the iron and is present when Negan threatens Carson with it, before throwing him into the furnace, killing him. Negan puts his arm around Dwight and remarks it's a good thing they can replace the doctor with Harlan Carson from the Hilltop. Negan apologizes to Dwight about Sherry, but Dwight says he's doesn't care, which impresses Negan, calling him 'ice cold'. Dwight later joins Eugene along the upper levels of the Sanctuary, where he asks Eugene if he is truly on board with them. Eugene assures him he is and they agree that they are 'Negan'. Episode appearances Season 6 * 6x06: "Always Accountable" * 6x14: "Twice as Far" * 6x15: "East" * 6x16: "Last Day on Earth" Season 7 *7x01: "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" *7x03: "The Cell" *7x04: "Service" *7x07: "Sing Me a Song" *7x11: "Hostiles and Calamities" External Link |-| Comic Series= Dwight is a main character first introduced in Issue 98 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is a member of The Saviors who has a half burnt face due to Negan, the leader of The Saviors. Dwight wields a crossbow which has been used to kill many zombies and also Abraham Ford. It was revealed, in Issue 108, that Dwight is the ex-husband of Sherry. After Negan's fall, Dwight is the current leader of The Saviors. Overview Dwight is a survivor with a half burned face who wields a crossbow. Dwight killed Abraham Ford with his crossbow, and took Eugene Porter as a hostage with his fellow Saviors. At the Alexandria Safe Zone's gates, Dwight tries to get in with many other Saviors. However, Eugene bites his crotch and Rick Grimes' group starts to shoot at the Saviors. Dwight retreats with many other Saviors with his crotch bleeding. Dwight returns at the end of Issue 101 as a hostage of the Alexandria Safe-Zone members. Dwight yells at Andrea and Rick, saying that when Negan finds them he will kill them. Andrea punches Dwight in the face. Rick debates what to do with Dwight. Carl tells him to kill Dwight to show that the Safe-Zone is not to be messed with. Rick talks to Michonne about the matter and she agrees to not attack, so Rick decides to let Dwight leave Alexandria, much to the anger of Holly, Andrea, and Carl. Rick then tells Paul Monroe to follow Dwight to get as much intelligence on the Saviors as possible. Dwight walks down the highway towards another savior outpost, grinning that he was able to escape unharmed and gave away no information on the Saviors. Unknown to him however, he is being followed by Paul Monroe. Paul tackles a walker off the highway overpass which causes Dwight to turn around, overhearing it. He shrugs it off as nothing and continues onwards. When Dwight returns to the Sanctuary, he it told by a fellow Savior that he was being followed. Dwight doesn't believe it, until they bring out a captured Paul. Dwight realize's that Alexandria is not going to cooperate as they had agreed to and proceeds to tell Negan. Paul escapes captivity, but Dwight decides not to tell Negan, in fear of his wrath. Negan is shocked that Dwight had indeed survived his capture, as rumors suggested he was killed. Negan shrugs it off saying "there's always a next time I suppose," which leaves Dwight disgusted. When Carl Grimes sneaks aboard Negan's truck and kills Negan's men, Dwight beats up Carl and nearly kills him, but is stopped by Negan. It is later revealed that Dwight got his face ironed by Negan as a result of having sex with Sherry when he wasn't allowed to, due Sherry agreeing to 'marry' Negan. He is present when a fellow savior Mark gets his face burnt as a result of the same punishment he endured. Dwight is angered when Negan continously has sex with Sherry, so he goes to Rick and proposes an alliance to Rick to take down Negan, as he always secretly hated him, due to what Negan did to him. Rick doesn't trust him, but Ezekiel changes Rick's mind and they form an alliance. Dwight acts as a double agent during the war against Negan, secretly playing both sides. After Negan's downfall, he becomes the leader of the Saviors and is on good terms with Rick and the surrounding communities. Two years later, Dwight gives up his leadership position of the Saviors and joins ' militia and prepares to fight in the war against the Whisperers. External Link Killed Victims Comic Series *Abraham Ford *Gary (Indirectly Caused) *Brandon Rose (Zombified) *1 unnamed Hilltop resident *At least 5 unnamed Saviors *11 unnamed Whisperers (3 Confirmed, 8 alongside with his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and presumably unnamed people. Television Series *Carla'' (Caused, Alive, Accidental)'' *Delly (Caused, Alive, Accidental) *Tina (Before Reanimation, Assumed) *Denise Cloyd (Accidental, intended target was Daryl Dixon) *Gordon (Alive) *Emmett Carson (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and presumably unnamed people. Trivia *In both the Comic Series and TV Series, Dwight is the first of the Saviors to kill a member of Rick's group ( in the Comics and Denise Cloyd in the TV show). *In the Comic Series, Dwight is first seen after he kills Abraham, where we see his scarred face thanks to his leader Negan. In the TV Series, Dwight is first seen much earlier when he kidnaps Daryl Dixon, and his face is not scarred, until 8 episodes later, where he kills Denise and his face is scarred like in the Comics due to his leader Negan punishing him for defecting the group in the first place. *Both of Dwight's tear ducts appear to be fully functional despite the scarring on his face. However, it is likely the one in his left eye is irritated due to the burns, as it is usually seen tearing up. As a result, Dwight applies eye drops in his left eye as a way to cope with this. Gallery Dwight614.jpg|Dwight in the television series, portrayed by Austin Amelio. twd-dwight-175197.jpg|Dwight, revealing the burnt left side of his face. twd1.png 117763.jpg|Dwight in the comic book (left) and Dwight in the television series (right) before he got his face scarred. Twd-dwight-season7-206628-1280x0.jpg TWD 702 GP 0518 0059-RT-DH.jpg 2c83202719a1cdbb6c9dce6e81952ac3.png|Dwight holding Daryl's crossbow. 31596838a4e39260c127227a249bd47a2cdb4fa2.jpg|Dwight in the comics leaving Alexandria. 4f5eb587778e2e1f35fd90994116656041ff13be590ddbc5bb6189fa6746388c.jpg 155DwightCloseUp_edited-1.jpg|Dwight after the two year time skip. External Link Navigation Category:Image Villains Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:In Love Category:Protagonists Category:Right-Hand Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Leader Category:Redeemed Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy